1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing member of a display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display (LCD) using a liquid crystal display panel has been widely used for various purposes for its lightness and thinness.
A liquid crystal display panel is formed by a glass substrate and a counter substrate provided with interconnect lines and electrodes. The glass substrate and the counter substrate are arranged in parallel, and liquid crystal is sandwiched between these substrates. Polarizing plates are attached to both surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel. A display area of the liquid crystal display panel is formed by a number of pixels. A signal is applied to each one of these pixels in accordance with a display image to thereby produce the image. Light emitted from a backlight system arranged on the back side of the liquid crystal display panel is applied to the display image, so that the image is visually recognized by a viewer.
That is, the liquid crystal display is a so-called light receiving display device including a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight system that control the light transmittance for each pixel. The liquid crystal display having these properties is widely applied for various purposes. By way of example, the liquid crystal display is employed as a display of a personal computer, or as a display device of equipment for commercial use.
For greater design flexibility of the liquid crystal display, size reduction of a frame except a display area is required to a minimum. In order to realize size reduction of the frame, a fixing member including a screw arranged on the side surface of the liquid crystal display is adopted to provide fixation to a casing.
An example of the liquid crystal display using the fixing member is introduced in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-233849.
In one example of the liquid crystal display of the background art, a screw portion is provided at a rear frame. In this example, the screw portion is constructed in the form of a projection to enter a backlight system from the side surface of the rear frame. This requires space in the liquid crystal display to avoid the length of a screw to be inserted from the side surface, inhibiting size reduction of a frame.
In another example of the liquid crystal display of the background art that adopts a fixing member including a screw arranged on a side surface, a screw portion is provided at a front frame. In this example, the screw portion is constructed in the form of a projection to enter a backlight system from the side surface of the front frame. Then the screw portion is located near the outer periphery of a module, allowing space reduction. This however causes insufficient fixation of the backlight system stored in the module, failing to maintain sufficient strength.